The present invention relates to a telephone call screening system to be incorporated with videotex.
In a conventional videotex system, when a subscriber calls a videotex system center by the associated telephone set and depresses a manual operation button of the videotex switch box upon reception of an answer back signal from the center, the telephone set is disengaged from the telephone line and cannot be used for telephonic conversation. While in this state, when an incoming telephone call comes in, the user is not aware of it because the telephone set does not ring. Therefore, the user cannot allocate sufficient time to the use of the videotex system, particularly during business hours, when there is risk of missing an important telephone call.